Fears
by Mimi Kon
Summary: KaiXRei, Oneshot Can Kai help Rei overcome his fear of swallowing pills?


Fears

This random oneshot is dedicated to Stunstar who was a complete darling and wrote me a beautiful fic for my birthday :D You should all read it! Thank you again, I know I could never compare to you but here's my crappy attempt at returning the gesture!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"I think my head's gonna explode."

Rei sat with his head cupped in his hands, letting the occasional moan of pain escape his lips. It had been a long day and the stress of boredom was getting to the usually up-beat neko-jin.

"Are you ok Rei?" Max softly walked up to his friend and grasped his shoulder comfortingly. Rei sighed but turned to his caring friend and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, im fine, I've just got one nightmare of a headache."

"You should take something for it. I'm sure we've got some-"

"No!" Max looked shocked at Rei's hasty reply.

"Erm…I just mean I'm fine, I don't need anything."

Rei rose from his curled position on the sofa and gave Max the best smile he could muster given his current discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to have his team mates worry about him, it wasn't fair on them. He just needed to rest, no medication involved.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Kai says you need to come and train!"

Tyson's booming voice grated on the suffering beyblader and a wince was accompanied. It didn't look like he was going to get some rest anytime soon.

* * *

"Rei, get a grip."

Rei looked up from the dish to the beyblader who was majorly thrashing him. Kai held an aggravated expression as he crossed his arms and glared at the other; Rei had lost 5 times in a row and Kai was getting extremely impatient. As expected, Rei was not on top form. His headache had got steadily worse as the pressure of training was taking its toll.

"I'm sorry."

"What's the matter with you?"

The supposedly caring phrase was said in an unsurprisingly harsh and sarcastic tone by the Russian. The day he expressed emotion towards his fellow team mates would be the day the world collapsed from under them.

"I'm fine; I've just got a bit of a headache." Kai rolled his eyes and walked around the dish as the neko's eyes fell to the floor. Rei didn't like showing his weaknesses, especially to Kai, his uncaring demeanour never did wonders in making Rei feel better.

"There is no point in training when you're like this." Kai went to leave but stopped at the door and turned to face the moping neko. Sighing, he walked back and took hold of his team mate's wrist, and pulled him gently towards the door.

"Where are we going Kai?"

Kai completely ignored the question and carried on walking down the long corridor, dragging the bedazzled Chinese beyblader with him. Rei stared at the back of Kai's head as he pondered over his strange behaviour, maybe he actually cared? How unlike Kai, or he was being taken off for some form of severe punishment? Rei hoped that wasn't the case, but who knew…The neko erased the unsuitable thoughts of Kai with chains from his head. Although he was pretty sure he fancied the pants off the stoic Russian, he would have never admitted it out loud. It was taking all the self-control he had to keep his hands off the team captain but he wasn't sure how much more he had left. Trying to keep a blank mind, (which was extremely difficult considering the before mentioned target of affection was gently pulling on the neko's wrist) Rei questioned his captor further.

"Kai! Where are you taking me?"

Kai ignored him once again and led the whingeing beyblader into the kitchen. The Russian released his grip on Rei's arm and started rummaging in one of the side cupboards, finally withdrawing holding a large white box with a large red cross on the top. Even Rei knew how pathetic it was that this one single box could panic him so much.

"No, no, no! I'm fine Kai!" Rei pleaded as Kai brought out a packet of large pills.

"Take one. They'll make you feel better." Rei stared anxiously at the white packet that Kai was holding out to him before frantically shaking his head.

"I don't need one!"

Kai sighed deeply and retrieved a glass which he filled up with water and handed to the whimpering Chinese boy.

"Just take the tablet."

Rei looked at his team leader pleadingly but, once realising Kai could not, in fact, read his mind, sank his head and stared at the floor.

"I…don't like…taking tablets." He said softly as he looked to observe Kai's reaction who had a eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.

Rei thought about why he was so afraid of something so pathetic, he didn't really know how it started; he just knew that since he was little he had been afraid to swallow tablets. It was probably some repressed memory about almost choking to death on one, but he didn't care. Rei was _not _going to swallow that thing. Not if he had a choice anyway…

"Don't be so pathetic Rei. You just swallow it." He once again thrust the packet towards the neko who gave up and accepted it. Rei turned the packet over with slightly shaky hands and popped white and red pill out of the silver foil covering it. He stared at it for a while as if believing he could digest it through sight.

"Seriously Kai, I can't swallow these things."

"It's easy, don't be such a baby. You just put it to the back of your tongue and drink the water."

Rei let out a slight whimper but opened his mouth and did as Kai had instructed, placing the pill at the back of his tongue. He closed his eyes tightly and quickly took a swig of water before he could consider what he was doing. As the water went down his throat the pill did too but, as if by reflex, Rei refused to let it go down. As expected, the interruption caused the neko to choke. Only once the frustrated Russian interfered and slapped Rei hard on the back did the coughing and spluttering stop. Feeling extremely embarrassed, Rei looked to the wet tablet in his hand and then to an aggravated Kai.

"See, I really can't swallow them."

"Don't be stupid, try again."

Rei tried the exact same procedure which ended in the exact same results. Kai, although slightly pissed now, was starting to believe that Rei really had trouble swallowing the small pill. He sighed in annoyance which only caused Rei to whine more.

"I'm sorry! I just can't do it."

Kai clearly observed the Chinese teen who had just slumped to the floor. Even in his pained exterior Rei was still one of the most stunning things the Russian had laid eyes on. He had often thought that his feelings for the neko were just that of a close friend but, when he really thought about it, they were probably more than that. Having the weakened and pained Rei within his reach was too good an opportunity to miss, and if he could help Rei out as well he should do it, right? A mischievous smirk appeared on the Russians face as held out his hand to Rei. Although looking at Kai suspiciously, Rei accepted the help and got to his feet. Kai took the packet of tablets and took out a new one.

"Kai, honestly, I'll just put up with the pain! It's not that bad anymore!"

Kai ignored him as he placed the pill on the end of his own tongue. In extreme speed he stepped forward, lifted Rei's chin up and forced his lips upon the others. Rei stood in complete shock as Kai' s kiss intensified, his tongue running along Rei's lip as if asking for entry. Rei contemplated for a second but reacted once he realised what an fool he was being. He had the guy he had a huge crush on kissing him, not to respond would be completely idiotic. However, once his mouth was hesitantly opened Kai forced his tongue in and deposited the pill at the back of Rei's throat. The neko's eyes shot open at the realisation of what his team leader had just done but he had already swallowed the cause of the problem. Kai drew back and smirked at the completely bedazzled beyblader.

"See, I told you it was easy."

Rei stood in complete awe as he re-lived the moment in his head, had that really happened? He stared at the Russian and at once knew what he had to do to wipe that smirk off his face. With a similar smirk and with the same speed as Kai had just demonstrated, Rei leapt forward and threw himself around his team mate's neck. Kai stumbled backwards from the impact and landed awkwardly on his back on the floor. However, his thoughts of his aching back were quickly washed away by the feel of Rei's lips on his. With the reply to his own kiss being equally intense, Kai couldn't help but give in to his partner's wishes; he was, after all, a nice guy!

After a few moments of Rei's dominance, Kai's ego was quickly deflating, which, considering the familiar arrogance held by the Russian, was a bad thing in his eyes. He harshly pushed Rei off him only to be faced with a disappointed face.

"Oh, erm…sorry Kai." A deep red spread its way across the neko's face just as the smirk once again appeared on Kai's. With unexpected force, the Russian rolled Rei sideways so that he was placed on top. Glaring down to the completely defenceless neko, he gently leaned in.

"Much better."

* * *

Kai gently slid under his covers and pulled them around him. Surprisingly, after such an eventfully day, he was still rather alert for 1am in the morning. Not being able to sleep, he merely stared at the patterns on the ceiling thinking of his new partner. He would have never even dreamt that Rei could return his feelings but yet all it took was a ridiculous phobia to bring them together. 

Kai turned towards his door as a creaking sound signalled that someone was coming in. He smiled as the familiar shape walked across his room and sat beside him on the bed.

"I was wondering Kai, do you have any fears we could conquer?" Rei smirked suggestively at the Russian which just made him want the neko more, but, restraining himself, he hastily replied.

"Don't' be stupid Rei. I don't have any fears."

Rei rolled his eyes and leant closer to his team captain.

"Are you sure?"

Kai grunted and turned to gaze out of the window.

"I've never liked…planes."

"Oh really?" Rei said suggestively as he bent in once again. "I'm sure we can get around to changing that one day."

Rei leant in further so their lips were lightly touching, leaving a tingling sensation before lightly sighing and drawing back.

"You know what? I think I feel another headache coming on."

* * *

The End

* * *

How was it? I hope you liked it! I know it's cheesy and cliché :( Sorry. 

I randomly thought this up when I similar thing happened to me. I really can't take tablets and one time when it took my whole family to make me take one I thought 'Hey, wouldn't it be great if I Kai to force me to take it!' ;) So that's how the idea was born.

I realise it may technically be a cliff-hanger with the whole Kai and planes thingy but I just added that in case I wanted to continue it. If you want me to write another one then just say . I'll be quite happy to, I want to see if people like this one first…

Oh, and I've decided to start spelling Ray, Rei now. I've always preferred that spelling but I got into the habit of spelling it Ray., trying to change it :p

Thanks for reading, please review!

Mimi

xxxx


End file.
